<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Perfect Ring for a Princess by Paxman19</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27149441">A Perfect Ring for a Princess</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paxman19/pseuds/Paxman19'>Paxman19</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters Diamond-Pearl Legend: Pokémon DP | Pokemon Diamond and Pearl Adventure!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:00:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,459</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27149441</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paxman19/pseuds/Paxman19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This was one of my first fics so it is not my best. DPPT Adventures Oneshot. </p><p>Diamond has always loved little miss Platinum ever since they met but does she feel the same way? How could a common boy like Dia ever win the heart of a princess like Platinum?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Platinum Berlitz/Diamond</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Perfect Ring for a Princess</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So this is my first Pokemon Fanfic and I thought a Pokemon adventures oneshot would be perfect. I love commonershipping, and Lucas or as he is known in the adventures manga Dia is my favorite Pokemon protagonist. So this is not the best I am not very good at oneshots but I think I did at least a decent job with this one. Hope you enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Today was the day Diamond was going to ask Platinum out. They were on their journey for a long time now and he just couldn't really hold his feelings back anymore that was sort of his thing as the empathizer, he was chosen because of his connection to emotion. So today early in the morning he snuck out of his and Pearl's room, he didn't want to wake his other traveling companion and best friend up and quietly walked to Platinum's room. Diamond then hesitated he had a strong feeling Platinum did have the same feelings for him. Diamond thought that Platinum had stronger feelings towards Pearl. Dia started to walk away from the door when he heard it creak open. Platinum opened the door with a bit of surprise. The dark-haired boy was the last person she'd expect to be up this early. He usually slept in the latest.</p><p>"Um… good morning Dia." said the girl still in her sleeping clothes.</p><p>"Good morning lady, uh I mean Platinum sorry," said Dia embraced by his mistake even though Platinum Berlitz gave her name to Diamond he was just stuck in the habit of calling her lady, the name he and Pearl called her before she revealed her true name.</p><p>The girl chuckled amused by the little mistake her friend made, she thought it was cute that he kept calling her that by mistake, "What are you doing up so early that's very unlike you."</p><p>Diamond realized he was trapped but he still lied, "Um… I woke up early and um, I couldn't get back to sleep so I decided to take a walk."</p><p>Platinum gave a small yet knowing smile to Diamond seeing the panic on his face but she played along, "oh, so you are going for a walk. Then why were you were right outside my room?"</p><p>Diamond said, "Umm… I… um… I just wanted to check on you."</p><p>Platinum said, "Well you know you're not my bodyguard, and another thing I would usually be asleep right now."</p><p>Diamond saw that this gave him a chance and he took it, "Platinum we both know that either you or Pearl wakes up this early and you know I still want to protect you with all my might."</p><p>Platinum realized she let him escape with a lie so she just went for him straight forward, "Diamond what were you really doing up this early at my door?"</p><p>Dia realized that was it he had no chance to get out of this he didn't have one the second she opened the door, "Um… I… I was here to tell you Pearl likes you." in a last-ditch effort putting his most convincing acting skills to use.</p><p>Platinum giggled and said, "That's funny Dia. Like Pearl could have romantic feelings. But why are you really here?" She knew a lot of things and was extremely smart but for some reason, Dia's obvious crush just flew over her head.</p><p>Dia said, "Fine I was out here to tell you that I like you." truly out of options letting the truth out. Letting the Glameow out of the bag.</p><p>Platinum giggled again and asked, "Seriously, or is this just another attempt to avoid the truth."</p><p>Dia said, "No that's the truth for you, I have been in love with you ever since we first met and I knew you weren't a T.V. show host and that we weren't who you thought we were and I was the one who wanted to keep it a secret because I thought if you knew who we were you wouldn't want to travel with us anymore and I am sorry but I did it all because I was just a stupid common boy who fell in love with a princess."</p><p>Platinum was surprised but said, "You aren't stupid or common in fact you are anything but Dia. You are a sweet and kind boy and a great friend." Diamond felt his heart sink she called him friend even after he said the three magic words, he was in the friend zone. "And if you ever wanted to do something without Pearl I would be happy to accompany you." Diamond brightened up but not by that much until Platinum gave him a light kiss on the check. Diamond stood frozen; he needed some time to process what just happened. Platinum giggled one last time before she went back in her room to change into her regular clothes. Diamond smiled his biggest smile and walked back to his room to tell his Pokemon and Pearl what just happened. Diamond was so ecstatic that he forgot that he had no idea what he wanted to do with Platinum. He didn't even think Platinum would like him back. So he had to think of what they would do.</p><p>"Ha, good for Dia. I can't believe you never told me you liked Platinum that way," said Pearl.</p><p>"Well, I didn't think I could talk to you about it. I mean I trust you with my life but I am unsure about what you would have said about this," said Dia.</p><p>"True I probably would laugh and make some jokes but hey you said she kissed you right?" asked Pearl. Dia nodded. "Then there you go Dia you are already in."</p><p>Dia said, "This is part of the reason I didn't tell you. I need to plan something."</p><p>Pearl said, "I guess what did you have in mind, Dia."</p><p>Dia said, "I have no idea, Pearl."</p><p>Pearl said, "Just don't take her to the casino."</p><p>Dia said, "I would never."</p><p>Platinum walked in and said, "You know Dia we don't have to do anything today."</p><p>Pearl said, "Platina."</p><p>Dia said, "Platinum."</p><p>Platinum repeated, "I didn't think you were going to do anything today in fact I think I just want to train today anyway."</p><p>Dia sighed in relief and said, "Oh thank Arceus. Okay then let's go train."</p><p>Pearl said, "Are you sure you wouldn't want to spend some time alone or something."</p><p>Platinum said, "No I think it's fine unless Dia?"</p><p>Dia was just staring off into space but he said a little dazed, "Um, no no it's fine you two should train but I think I need to do something today. I am glad I got my feelings off my chest but there is something else I need to do."</p><p>Platinum frowned a bit but said, "Okay."</p><p>Pearl said, "Okay Dia do what you need."</p><p>Dia said, "Oh but I won't need my Pokemon so here take all my Pokeballs. They'll help you both train so they would be better off with you guys so here." Dia gave his Pokeballs to Pearl and Platinum. "See ya." Dia then ran off.</p><p>Pearl said, "Well that was weird but don't worry Platina, I think he just needs to process that you actually like him or maybe he was just hungry."</p><p>Platinum asked, "What made him think I would say that I didn't like him?"</p><p>Pearl said, "Well you know Dia he is mostly driven by emotion so if his heart was broken it would be catastrophic but he also would be hurt if you lied to him but enough about that let's go train he'll be back."</p><p>Diamond ran around the town looking for something he saw earlier. When they first came to the town Diamond was inspired by something, an item that gave him the courage to tell Platinum his true feelings. He knew Platinum could buy anything she wanted but Diamond found something special at least he thought it was. He searched for a while but even after almost a whole day of searching he had no luck but then he found it again.</p><p>Pearl said, "I can't believe Dia's not back yet. I hope he's okay."</p><p>Platinum said, "Me too." Pearl and Platinum finished training and were about to get dinner.</p><p>Pearl said, "Dia has never missed a meal."</p><p>Platinum said, "Oh there he is."</p><p>Dia came running to the two dex holders and he said, "sorry for worrying you two but I found it."</p><p>Pearl and Platinum asked, "What?" Dia brought out a small box from his pocket and opened it inside was a Platinum ring with a diamond in it.</p><p>Dia said, "I know you probably have dozens like it but this ring inspired me to tell you that I loved you."</p><p>Platinum took the box and looked at Dia and said, "I love it thank you, Dia."</p><p>Pearl said, "Wow it's like a proposal."</p><p>All three laughed at that but Diamond and Platinum knew that everything between them was different. They looked at each other and smiled. Platinum thought I can't believe he felt the same way.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Again this is my first Pokemon oneshot I am still a beginner at writing so it is not the best I do wish I could have done better with the middle with Diamond finding the ring but I just couldn't figure out how to do it. So yeah that's it hope you liked it.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>